Warriors Fanfic- The Tortured Slave (Fan Alternate StoryStories)
by GoldenStar11
Summary: We all know what happened to poor Clawkit, and how she and her family ended up. But let's say, in a parallel universe, that something else happened? What if Clawkit never was exiled, and she was safe? Here's a small story I did mainly to test my writing skill, it's my perception on what would go down. Original Author of Fanfic: Howling Wolf111


Author's note: This story is basically my version of an alternate ending for "The Tortured Slave" Warriors fanfic, I guess you could call it a fanfic of a fanfic. I want to test my literature and story writing skills by trying to fill in a few holes in the original story and see what happens. It's quite a short story, but this isn't exactly a fully developed fanfic anyways :P

Well then, let's begin:

Goldenwing woke up in the warriors den by some kits squeaking in the nursery. He got up to go see what they were doing and try to settle them down. Normally he would just excuse these instances as obnoxious playing, but the squeals seemed to reveal more despair and pain. He walked past the nursery and saw three kits ganging up on another one, it looked like they were trying to rip out her tail. "OOOW STOP IT PLEASE STOP!" The cries went on, and he decided to intervene. "Hey, you lot, stop it. You're being too rough and you could seriously hurt the poor thing." He batted one of them with his paw. The kit stood up and growled "But she's not a cat! She has no claws!" Goldenwing bristled as he heard those words "What in StarClan does that mean?! That is horrible, you should be ashamed for believing that. I'm talking to your mother about this!" He picked up the abused kit and moved her somewhere else. "Don't even THINK about doing anything to her!" He walked out of the nursery and saw a cat heading into there. He mumbled to the cat "Damn those kits need to be taught a lesson…" The she-cat spun around at him "Excuse me?! I'll let you know that I have raised them absolutely fine! How dare you insult my parenting?!" Goldenwing sighed "You raised ALMOST all of them…" He walked off and went on with his day.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather before the Oak Stump!" Goldenwing could hear the leader's words echo around the camp and he took a seat in the clearing. He looked around to see the same she-cat anxiously staring up at the leader. Beside the leader he saw the abused kit and one of the kit's victors. The victor was covered in bite marks and looked like he was about to cry. Goldenwing whispered to himself "He deserved it…" The leader began to speak more "Many of you already know why I'm here, but for those of you who don't know, Clawkit has broke the warrior code by attacking one of her own clanmates!" Everyone gasped in shock, but Goldenwing bristled in his place, trembling with the temptation to go up there and call on the lies.

"I didn't do it. It was Sharpkit and Bogkit! Conekit was with them, and they tried to make it look like I was responsible!" Clawkit was saying quite straightforwardly, and Goldenwing smirked with amusement. Everyone started yelling out "What a terrible excuse! You don't even have any proof!" His smile turned to a growl, and angrily, Goldenwing ran up to the stump and yelled out "You are all mouse-brains!" Everyone went silent and he continued "First off, I'd like to say Clawkit is innocent, and I can prove it!" Conekit, Sharpkit and Bogkit all started to growl, and Shadestar told him surprisingly calmly "Go ahead, Goldenwing. I'd like to see your argument" The crowd went silent, they knew Goldenwing was the best debater in the whole forest, and they never wanted to fuck with him in an argument. "First off, we all know full well that Clawkit has no claws, correct?" Everyone nodded slowly "Then the kits would know of this, and that makes it all the easier to frame her!" Everyone gasped and the mother started to growl quite audibly. "Secondly, look at the kits." Everyone studies the kits for a while "Do you think such a feeble kit like Clawkit could take on all three of them and successfully injure one of them, let alone repeatedly?" Everyone started to murmur in agreement, there was no denying he was correct. "Thirdly, I saw them trying to beat the living shit out of poor Clawkit here just because of her disability, and I came in to break up the fight. All of the kits in the nursery can testify to this, and even the queen who came in after I had left!" Goldenwing looked over to the mother, and she looked like she was gonna charge up to him and kill him.

Shadestar stood up "Very well, Goldenwing. You have have shown us how the kits could be lying, and how Clawkit could be innocent. However, your last claim brings up a new problem: Is Clawkit really safe with her fellow kin? Have the other kits broken the warrior code?" Goldenwing nods "Have the medicine cat examine Clawkit. You'll find the answer quite shocking" Shadestar accepted his request, and took Clawkit to the medicine den with Saltleaf waiting at the entryway. She smiled at Goldenwing and headed into the den. Everyone in the camp started to gossip between each other, and the kits went to their mom shivering with fear. The mother glared at him with a look of pure hatred, a look so unspeakably bad it sent chills up his spine.

After some time, the medicine cat came out with them and walked up to the stump. She called out "I have found several scars of bite marks, scratches and an almost dislocated tail. It seems that some of these wounds are days, even weeks old. Goldenwing is most definitely correct, Clawkit has been injured by her siblings severely, and that she isn't safe" Everyone gasped in shock, some started to cry. The mother clearly had enough and stormed up to Goldenwing "Just who do you think you are, trying to make everyone believe kits- _MY_ kits- did this?!" She scratched his side, and he bristled with anger.

"Just who do you think YOU are, you pitiful excuse for a mother?! You don't even bother to help your own daughter, let alone _love_ her, just because she has a disability!" The crowd started murmuring louder, and Goldenwing continued ranting "Instead of treating her like she's less of a cat than you are, you should try to help her and teach her! As a parent you should know that not all of your children are going to be perfect, and that you should be prepared to have to deal with a few abnormal traits in your kits! Just because a cat doesn't have claws doesn't mean the cat is some sort of abomination! What are you teaching your children to believe, that only perfect cats deserve to be treated like someone with a mind and feelings?!" She recoiled back, stuttering "N-no, I just…"

Saltleaf got up in her face "Oh mouse-shit, you have no justification for your actions! You are a first degree fascist!" The whole of the clan was literally in an uproar with arguments! Everyone was throwing insults at the mother, saying she deserved to rot in the Dark Forest. "Silence!" Shadestar angrily called out to the clan. "Russetsky, it has been revealed what you and your kits have done, and I have made my verdict!" Everyone went silent and he continued "Clawkit shall be kept within the safety of the clan, yet you and the rest of the kits are condemned to exile!" Everyone gasped, and Clawkit muttered "Good riddance…" Russetsky growled and she was escorted out of camp along with the kits by three warriors, who nudged them all together and directed them out of camp.

Some time later, the lot were wandering the forest, when they encountered a group of rogues. One of them smirked "Well then, we got quite the treat." The rogues surrounded them "Shall we begin?"

Okay, that was my fanfic of a fanfic, hope you enjoyed! I'll await to read your criticisms and thoughts!


End file.
